Ini Bukan Kebiasaanku
by mxtcha
Summary: Lima tahun setelah Sakura melihat Sasuke tidur dengan seorang pria keduanya dipertemukan kembali. Kalau Sakura adalah pemilik Haruno Grup dan Sasuke hanyalah pemuas nafsu, bolehkan ada masa depan buat keduanya? Rated M regarding to FFn guidelines. Happy reading and leave me feedback please


Sakura sudah melepaskan semuanya saat ia mulai mencintai Sasuke. Namun, satu jarak lebar malah terbentang sejak pemuda itu merubah orientasi seksualnya dan Sakura tidak bisa tidak melepaskannya. Lima tahun dari jarak itu, Sakura adalah pemilik grup Haruno yang dulu hampir lolos dari tangannya, dan Sasuke... Hanyalah alat pemuas nafsu. Adakah masa depan bagi keduanya jika saja dipertemukan kembali?

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Ini Bukanlah Kebiasaanku.**

By Mxtcha

 **Rated M** regarding to FFn's guidelines  
(Implicit sexual content, language, alcohols and cigarette.)

Romance

Sakura Uchiha X Sasuke Uchiha

Warning: Typo(s)

Happy reading

* * *

Ini bukanlah kebiasaanku. Tidak dengan hingar bingar musiknya, ataupun rokok dan yang terparah adalah alkoholnya. Batas toleransiku terhadap zat cair itu bagus, tapi bukan gayaku untuk bangun pagi dengan mual berlebihan. Dan soal rokok, aku sangat menghargai kecerdasan orang yang masih mampu menolak benda penghasil asap itu. Ya, tapi kurasa, sekali waktu menjadi orang lain tidak akan bermasalah. Maka malam itu kuputuskan untuk datang ke pesta kenaikan pangkat Sasori, salah satu sepupuku, yang jelas bertempat di sebuah _night club_.

Agaknya aku menyesal tidak memakai gaun keluaran teranyar D&G dan malah memilih _jumpsuit_ Topshop. Rata-rata orang berpakaian extravaganza dan aku tiba-tiba merasa jadi orang udik. Beruntung yang datang secara keseluruhan adalah rekan bisnisku, sehingga tak kudapati satupun pandangan merendahkan. Ya, mungkin juga karena aku yang memakai jumpsuit ini makanya terlihat tidak semurah itu. Bisa saja, kan?  
Aku cukup pusing dengan semua hal disini, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi di area _cafe_ yang tenang di lantai dua, yang sepertinya tidak disewa Sasori. Tapi sudahlah, aku punya cukup uang untuk membayar apa yang kuinginkan disini. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir, aku segera memesan satu gelas frape mochachino kepada barista disana.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak cukup tahu tentang tempat pesta Sasori ini. Dan membaca tulisan ' _Male Striptease Performance_ ' di deretan pertunjukan istimewanya yang ditulis pada daftar menu membuatku bergidik, antara jijik dan trauma. Otakku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan cowok-cowok berbadan bagus menari, dan _dia..._ Mungkin saja salah satu diantara wajah-wajah bertopeng itu.

Frape-ku datang, dan sepertinya aku tidak harus memikirkan khayalanku tadi sebab frape-ku terlihat jauh lebih baik. Dengan hati agak tenang, sebab berhasil mengontrol isi otakku, aku kemudian mulai meminum kudapan manis berwarna coklat itu.

" _Here we go, the climax of tonight show! The Guys!_ "

" _Kyaaa!_ "

Kebahagiaanku luntur ketika teriakan dari lantai dansa tempat pesta Sasori berlangsung membahana semakin keras. Ah, sialan, padahal ruangan ini sudah cukup tertutup!

Musik bertempo cepat memasuki area cafe dengan bunyi samar-samar, dan aku beranjak dari meja depan barista ke meja yang bisa melihat ke lantai dansa.

Mungkin mataku akan copot seandainya bisa, sebab Sasori serius menghamburkan uang kenaikan pangkatnya demi sesuatu yang bodoh sekali! _Male stripper_ , Sasori memesan _male stripper_! Dan mereka kini tengah meliukkan badannya yang tepat seperti bayanganku di tiang-tiang perak.

Darahku serasa mendidih melihatnya, namun merasa tidak bisa beranjak dari kursiku. Ingatan itu... Tentang tubuh telanjang pria-pria, selalu datang di saat seperti ini. Kenangan buruk percintaan antar lelaki itu seakan diputar paksa lagi dalam otakku, dan aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar hebat.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dan hal terakhir yang dapat kurasakan adalah... Teriakan barista yang meminta tolong.

* * *

Aku pingsan.

Ya, setengah jam lamanya dan terpaksa dipindahkan ke ruang staf sebab keadaanku semakin parah. Kejang, dengan hidung mimisan... Benar-benar memalukan! Aku merasa seperti gadis dungu yang tak kuat melihat tubuh pria. Dan meskipun itu benar, tolong jangan diucapkan sebegitu jelas.

Hal yang pertama kulihat saat mataku berhasil terbuka dengan benar adalah wajah Sasori. Ketara sekali dia panik, dan berkeringat sebab rasa paniknya itu seperti biasa. Kupaksakan sebuah senyum, dan Sasori bersyukur sekeras-kerasnya. Kudengar beberapa desah lega yang lain menyusul sebelum Sasori membantuku duduk.

Kali ini aku bersyukur sebab tidak memakai dress D&G-ku. Aku akan sulit duduk dengan dress itu, dan jumpsuit ini benar-benar serasa diberkahi sekarang. Aku bebas duduk dengan kaki sedikit terbuka. Hore!

Aku masih tersenyum simpul, saat beberapa staf menyodorkan teh hangat padaku. Dan bayanganku yang tampak di cermin besar di seberangku menggambarkan seberapa parah keadaanku. Sungguh, aku pucat seperti kertas dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup disini, tanpa ada ambulan atau tim medis.

Kataku, "Arigato, minna-san." Setelah teh di tanganku habis dengan cepat.

Kutatap satu persatu orang dalam ruangan itu, dan pandanganku berhenti pada satu sosok yang duduk meringkuk di disudut ruangan.

"Mm... Yang ada disana, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku agak khawatir.

Takut-takut dia juga sakit sepertiku namun karena aku yang lebih parah makanya aku disini dan dia disana. Namun hal lain yang kutakuti, jelas bahwa dia bukan manusia sungguhan.

Semua orang menatapku bingung, sebelum mengikuti pandanganku kepada sosok berambut gelap itu. Mereka mendesah kecil, sebelum tersenyum cerah sekali.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanmu, nona. Dia pernah ikut pelatihan medis dulu, dan dia menolongmu dengan sangat baik tadi. Ah, dia adalah salah satu _stripper_. Hei, angkatlah kepalamu, dan bersikap sopan pada nona ini!"

Awalnya, senyumku masih cukup ramah menatap si penyelamat jiwaku itu. Namun, saat mata hitam dan kelabunya menatapku. Aku jelas merasa akan pingsan lagi.

 _Dia... Dia_ benar-benar seorang _stripper_!

"Kau..."

"Aku... Hanya membantu sebisaku, jangan melebih-lebihkan. Namaku Sasuke."

Ya! Dia adalah calon suamiku yang tidur dengan lelaki sebulan sebelum pernikahan kami! Dia pengkhianat sialan itu, dia pemuda tampan yang kukira normal dan hendak kunikahi, dan dia... Dia orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku malam ini. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan sekali!

Orang-orang menatapku khawatir tanpa kutahu kenapa, namun kemudian kurasakan tanganku basah. Aku menangis... Tentu saja aku menangis!

Tenggorokanku terasa buntu saat dia melangkah mendekatiku, dan dia tersenyum miris setelah sampai tepat di sebelahku. Air mataku membuat pandanganku menjadi buram, namun aku masih bisa melihat dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak mengajakku bersalaman. Uh, tapi jelas, kan? Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi!

"Te-terimakasih atas pertolonganmu... Dan, kuharap kau... Tidak keberatan menerima sedikit uangku. Berikan dia tiga ratus ribu yen padanya Sasori, cukup, kan?"

Rasanya seperti mencekik leherku sendiri saat dia mengangguk setelah menatapku dalam kediaman yang lama.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Seharusnya kau tidak muncul lagi!

* * *

Ini bukanlah kebiasaanku. Tidak dengan hingar bingar musiknya, ataupun rokok dan yang terparah adalah alkoholnya. Batas toleransiku terhadap zat cair itu bagus, tapi bukan gayaku untuk bangun pagi dengan mual berlebihan. Dan soal rokok, aku sangat menghargai kecerdasan orang yang masih mampu menolak benda penghasil asap itu. Ya, tapi kurasa, sekali waktu menjadi orang lain tidak akan bermasalah. Jadi hari ini kuputuskan untuk sekali lagi datang ke klub itu dan melihatnya. Mungkin kali ini ditemani segelas minuman, ya sebagai penguat kalau-kalau aku tidak sekuat itu untuk melihatnya.

Aku menyukai pantulan perak _disco ball_ yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan, dan mulai memotret beberapa saat DJ malam itu ajaibnya memainkan musik-musik yang masih bisa ditolerir. Grover Washington Jr. Kemudian di _mix_ dengan beberapa lagu penyanyi jazz kawakan lainnya, dan aku merasa klub ini tidak seburuk itu dalam sekejap. Cognag yang kupesan tersentuh separuhnya dan aku merasa baikan. Yah, mungkin malam ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti yang kuharapkan. Tidak bisa bicara (Ya, kali ini aku ingin benar-benar bicara dengannya.) namun suasana klub yang menyenangkan mencukupkan segalanya sehingga aku bisa minum cognag. Aku peminum hanya saat hatiku sedang dalam suasana yang baik.

"Saku... Benarkah itu... Kau?"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggil namaku, namun aku tetap melakukannya sebab kepalaku agak ringan hari ini dan voila! Sosok jangkung nan kurus Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ada nada dingin yang terselip di kalimat pemuda itu saat menatapku, dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum.

"Klub ini tempat umum, kan? Aku bebas melakukan apa saja disini." Ungkapku santai yang sebenarnya bukan gayaku sama sekali.

Wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat semakin dewasa. Ah, tentu, lima tahun pasti menambah banyak sekali pengalamannya, dan aku tidak menaruh sedikitpun keraguan akan itu. Dia pasti sudah sangat ahli diranjang, dan seketika aku ingin menidurinya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar untukmu malam ini?"

Bisa kulihat keterkejutan di mata Sasuke saat pertanyaan yang tak kutahu bagaimana bisa kuucapkan itu terlontar dariku. Sekejap, tatapannya jadi penuh penyesalan lagi.

"Aku _off_ malam ini, kau hanya bisa jika diluar klub." Jawabnya kemudian dengan nada pahit.

Kutatap ia, dan kali ini aku tertawa.

"Tentu akan diluar klub, kan? Tidak mungkin disini, tapi di motel! Jadi berapa?"

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjadi sekejam ini, namun Sasuke benar-benar menyebutkan angka dua ratus dua puluh lima ribu yen kemudian.

Dan malam itu, aku melajukan mobilku membelah jalanan malam Tokyo yang sepi ke sebuah hotel mewah dengan Sasuke di kursi penumpang.

* * *

Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya membeli mantan calon suamimu sebagai gigolo, dan bersiap menidurinya. Ya, tidak, kecuali kau punya kisah yang sama denganku dan kuharap kau tidak. Hitung-hitung itu membuatku punya kisah yang langka. Namun, aku jelas gugup saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sesudahku dan mulai melucuti baju mandinya.

Cognag yang kuminum sebelumnya jelas mempengaruhiku banyak, sebab aku kini mulai menciumi bibir Sasuke. Aku duluan yang menciumnya! Dan bisa kurasakan jiwa feminist-ku bergolak tak terima. Perempuan seharusnya pasif, seharusnya lelaki yang memulai dan seharusnya blablabla. Persetan dengan itu semua! Bibir Sasuke nyatanya terasa lembut, dan aku tidak menyesal memulai duluan.

Ciuman kami terlepas dan bisa kutatap mata Sasuke yang hitam dan kelabu tepat berada di hadapanku. Ada pesakitan disana, dan aku jelas merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tentu saja! Kali ini aku tidak akan mengelak lagi dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, sebab aku benar-benar hancur lima tahun yang lalu!

Tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai menangis dan memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Kurasakan punggungnya yang sudah telanjang juga bergetar dan kami menangis bersama untuk beberapa saat.

Lampu hotel yang kuning yang menyinari tubuh kami dalam keremangan berganti dengan lampu putih saat pelukan kami sudah terlepas, dan aku memutuskan bahwa kami butuh minum. Sasuke setuju, dan dia menghapus air mataku sebelum membiarkanku memesan _wine_ putih. Dengan masih berbalut baju mandi, aku tidak kembali ke kasur setelahnya, dan berdiri di balkon kamar itu dengan pandangan menerawang kebawah.

"Kau tahu... Aku sebenarnya bukan gigolo."

Dan rasanya, seseorang telah menyiramku dengan air dingin saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk memilih meninggalkanku."

Malam itu melarut dengan kami berdua yang duduk berhadapan. Sasuke di kasur, sementara aku di sofa.

"Siapapun pasti akan salah paham dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan padaku. Tapi sungguh, dia yang _salah."_

Tidak ada kebohongan di mata hitam dan kelabu Sasuke saat ia menceritakan kisah itu. Tentang malam panjang yang ternyata tak hanya menghancurkanku, tapi juga dirinya. Sasuke bertutur tentang bagaimana semua itu berawal, penolakannya, pemaksaan Itachi dan pemerkosaan. Kemudian, tentang pembatalan pernikahan yang kulakukan, yang mengakibatkan kebangkrutan Sharingan Corp. -perusahaan keluarga Sasuke, yang disusul dengan kematian Itachi sebab overdosis obat perangsang, Fugaku sebab bunuh diri dan Mikoto sebab serangan jantung.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak punya banyak pilihan dan bekerja sebagai _stripper_. Tidak banyak perusahaan yang mau menerima eks kaum berada yang menggelandang sebab pailit, dan hanya posisi waiters sajalah yang dapat ia masuki semudah masuk kamar mandi. Namun, sebab bayarannya yang sangat kecil dan biaya pengobatan Mikoto semasa masih hidup yang kelewat besar, Sasuke terpaksa menerima tawaran menjadi _stripper_ yang lumayan menggiurkan. Dan dua ratus dua puluh lima ribu yen yang dia sebutkan tadi, adalah jumlah uang untuk setiap malam yang ia lakoni dengan meliukkan tubuhnya.

Kaku sudah tubuhku, dan tak sepatah katapun keluar saat Sasuke bersujud dikakiku kemudian.

"Tapi diluar semua itu dengan mengesampingkan rasa ibamu, kumohon maafkan aku."

Air mataku meluncur turun dengan cepat, sebelum aku menerjangnya dan memaksanya bangun. Wajah Sasuke ternyata juga basah oleh air mata, dan aku buru-buru memeluknya erat.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Seharusnya... Lima tahun yang lalu aku mendengarkannya! Dan bukannya memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak. Aku telah berdosa! Aku benar-benar berdosa pada Sasuke, juga seluruh keluarganya.

"Aku... Aku yang harus minta maaf!" Ujarku sambil terisak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Benar, akulah yang salah disini. Dan Sasuke jelas tak harus minta maaf! Namun Sasuke menggeleng, dan dia mengatakan hal yang benar-benar omong kosong.

"Tidak, Saku. Kau mengalami penderitaan karenaku, jadi akulah yang salah, aku min-"

"-Mana bisa begitu! Jelas aku yang salah! Aku yang membuatmu hidup dalam kesulitan sebesar itu hanya karena keegoisanku, aku... Aku mungkin juga telah membunuh keluargamu secara tidak langsung. Aku meninggalkanmu disaat tersulitmu, aku... Aku yang salah!"

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Sasuke saat itu. Diperkosa kakak kesayangannya sendiri, kemudian kehilangan semua kehidupannya dalam sekejap mata. Dan tiba-tiba rasanya segala dukaku selama ini tidak sebanding dengan dukanya. Benar, rasa sakitnya dikhianati calon suami dengan seorang pria tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pemerkosaan juga kehilangan seluruh kehidupan serta harga diri yang dialami Sasuke.

Masih kuingat Sasuke yang dulu, yang dingin dan angkuh. Dan saat kulihat lagi dia yang kini tengah menangis sambil menatapku, yang kudapat malah sebaliknya. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat hangat... Dan rendah hati.

Sekali lagi kutatap Sasuke, matanya dan wajahnya, dan dadaku bergolak hingga rasanya aku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa bohong, aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok dihadapanku ini. Dan jelas... Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

* * *

Dua ditambah lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Namun, aku terkejut sendiri sebab menyadari aku masih bisa bersabar lagi setelah melewati lima tahun kebodohan itu. Menambahkan dua tahun bahkan.

Pagi ini, mentari bersinar redup dan sepertinya akan turun hujan dengan segera. Pembawa acara ramalan cuaca rupanya benar. Supirku yang sudah siap sejak dini hari, membungkuk hormat sebelum membukakan pintu bagiku dan membawa Rolls Royce-ku turun ke jalanan Tokyo yang lengang. Mungkin orang-orang banyak yang memilih transportasi umum hari ini sebab ramalan cuaca tetang hujan tadi. Gedung-gedung tinggi menyambut saat aku keluar dari komplek perumahan elit tempatku tinggal selama ini, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah gedung kecil muncul di pandanganku.

Dadaku bergemuruh saat melangkah turun dari dalam mobil mewah itu, sebelum dengan langkah agak terburu, aku memasuki gedung bertuliskan Ameterasu's Couch itu -Singgasana Dewa Matahari, nama yang bagus, kan?

Suasana cafe yang hangat segera menyapaku, dan musik-musik jazz kesukaanku berkumandang dengan segera.

Tubuhku serasa melayang saat sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang, dan aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa sebabnya.

"Sudah siap dengan pelucuran produk terbaru anda, tuan?"

Bisa kudengar kekeh Sasuke, sebelum ia melepaskan _back hug-_ nya, dan mengecup bibirku singkat.

Dia menarikku ke ruang staf, sebelum menyodorkan secangkir minuman berwarna merah jambu kepadaku.

"Jadi aku _tester_ , nya?"

Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, aku mulai meminum isi cangkir itu dengan perlahan.

Dua tahun, dan lihatlah dia sekarang! Ada sorot kebahagiaan di wajahnya yang semakin tampan, dan sebuah cafe.

Ya, aku membuatnya berhenti jadi stripper, memodalinya, dan menawarkan lagi ikatan pernikahan yang kubuang lima tahun sebelumnya. Namun apa yang kudapat? Dia bilang, dia harus sukses dulu sebelum menikahiku. Dan aku setuju soal itu. Kami tidak bicara soal uang, karena aku jelas punya lebih banyak darinya. Namun sukses Sasuke artinya adalah kembalinya kepercayaan dirinya. Ya, dia akan menikahiku setelah benar-benar punya harga diri, atau sesuatu yang seperti kebanggaan kaum lelaki, entahlah, aku tidak paham juga. Tapi bisa kuhargai permintaan Sasuke hingga ia berhasil mengembalikan pinjaman modal dariku bulan lalu.

Aku tersedak saat hendak menghabiskan minuman Sasuke itu, dan mendapati diriku jadi luar biasa bahagia sebab sebuah cincin perak yang kudapati diujung cangkir itu. Bukan cincin super mahal yang banyak menghiasi kotak perhiasanku, tapi sebuah cincin polos yang sederhana dan Sasuke sekali. Ada lambang kipas disana, dan kutatap Sasuke dengan wajah ceria, sebelum tertawa keras.

Dia melamarku dengan cara yang sangat klasik! Yah, walaupun bukan dengan champagne namun minuman yang berasa seperti kopi, strawberry dan rempah-rempah.

Kataku, "Ini bukan sesuatu yang tak sengaja _nyemplung,_ kan?" Yang segera disambut dengan gelengan Sasuke.

Dan hari itu, Sasuke berlutut dihadapanku dengan sebuah cincin perak berbau manis gula.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

Halo minna-san!

Sebelumnya, terimakasih sudah membaca fiksi ini. Dan kuharap kalian puas, sebab aku merasa puas juga membuatnya. Aku sempat terserang _writers block_ akut kemarin, dan rasanya begitu senang bisa menamatkan fiksi ini.

Adakah yang merasakan time rush disini? Sebenarnya aku agak tidak setuju ini dibilang time rush, sebab timeline dibuat oleh penulis sesuai kebutuhan fiksi, kan? Jadi katakanlah, fiksi ini cepat.

Ada yang berharap flashback? Jujur saya kurang suka flashback, jadinya hanya alur maju saja yang tersaji. Dan berhubung sedang Ramadhan juga, saya membatasi diri untuk tidak menulis part rate M(A) yaoi SasuIta yang sebenarnya sangat ingin saya buat, haha.

Haha, mungkin saya melanggar satu dua kriteria fiksi sempurna ala senpai-senpai penulis yang terhormat, tapi saya senang membuat fiksi ini begini jadi saya mohon ampuni saya.

Jadi, saya kira ini cukup.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, mohon review jika berkenan dan terimakasih sekali lagi.

Surabaya, 26 Juni 2015.

With love, Masta.


End file.
